


Dinner pairs nicely with Disaster, so Catering should mean Calamity

by VantheKeyofLain



Series: Can You Love Me Again? [3]
Category: Bob's Burgers (Cartoon)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Louise/Logan, One Sides, Unhealthy - Freeform, WAFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:27:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24123598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VantheKeyofLain/pseuds/VantheKeyofLain
Summary: Catering as a favor for your ex is never a good thing. Louise is learning this the hard way. Surely this already terrible day will get better, right? {Ages are A/L/O - 23; T/JJ - 27; LBB - 30} [A/L/O pairing; one sided-ish Louigan] (Rating changed to T since only minor swearing, and light sexual implications are present)
Relationships: Louise Belcher/Andy Pesto/Ollie Pesto
Series: Can You Love Me Again? [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1740580
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Dinner pairs nicely with Disaster, so Catering should mean Calamity

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome all to my second Louise centered story! Since Boys of Summer received some positive light, I decided to post up this story in this evolving arc to share with you guys. As much as I love showcasing Tina and Jimmy Jr, and you know I do, I also enjoy exploring the dynamic that is Louise, and her relationship with the various people around her. Some more than others, obviously. Ha. Anywho, so I do hope you enjoy! Remember this takes place after the events of CYLMA and BOS.
> 
> I may do a few stories taking place both prior and after this story, so they will be noted as marked.

**Dinner pairs nicely with Disaster, so Catering should mean Calamity**

* * *

* * *

Vibrant green polished nails rhythmically tapped their owner's annoyance against the hardwood of the table they rested upon. Further indication of the person's state of mind could be told by the way she stared out across the crowd of people and focused her gaze upon a blank patch of wall on the opposite side of the room.

She idly wondered if the wall would burst into flames at any moment as her heated gaze had been upon it for quite some time now.

Yet the laws of physics would tell you that no matter how much she'd wish it, Louise Belcher did not have laser vision; nor any type of destruction vision prowess to add to her array of mischievous items for mischievous deeds.

Louise closed her eyes, and let go of a long, curt sigh. She frowned for what had to be the hundredth time that afternoon. This morning had started off shitty and now the entire day was following suit. She was sure by the end of the night this day would end up right where it had began:

Face first in the toilet.

The sound of a pan dropping off to her left caught her attention and she turned towards the display, looking at it with a mix of annoyance and embarrassment.

Andy Pesto stood a few feet away from some random guest and what she assumed was the man's son, looking perplexed, angry, and a bit ashamed. The pan he'd been carrying that was once Fettuccine Alfredo... with Chicken... was now all over the floor, Andy's pants, and the kid's left shoe.

Louise ran a hand through her hair but kept her mouth shut as she heard the man yelling about his son's shoe. She was growing furious by the second but had to keep her composure. Andy did not deserve the shit he was being given, Louise knew. That brat ass kid had been trying to trip all of the caterers today every time someone came out the door.

Hell, he actually did manage to trip Tina twice. Though her soft 'I'm okay's' did little to calm the ear hatted waitress down. She swore she heard Jimmy Jr threaten to smack the kid if he came near Tina again. That had been amusing.

"Andy, what the hell are you doing!? I'm not paying you to screw around!" Jimmy Pesto's booming voice broke Louise's previous thoughts.

"You aren't even paying me!" Andy growled under his breath, looking again both embarrassed and pissed. His face a darker shade of red from before.

"Clean up this mess and don't drop the next order!"

As she watched the young man's father skulk back into the kitchen area, she turned her gaze back to the Pesto boy. As he reached for the pot, he looked up and met her own. His angered look melted into a sheepishly wide grin and she couldn't help the small smile that responded to it.

Louise took a moment to look around and scan the area, looking to see where everyone was. Though it was Ollie she was looking for to see if he was doing alright himself. She found him off in the far corner, filling up a tables glasses with tea. As he stood upright, he turned to her and gave her a smile.

She felt her face heat up slightly,returning the smile.

Ollie always seemed to know when she was looking at him. It was interesting, though sometimes a little strange.

For a moment, Louise let herself get lost in thought. What was she going to do now? So many things seemed to have changed in three months. No, things had changed years ago; six to be exact.

Six years ago, Louise was blind sighted abruptly with the knowledge that both Andy and Ollie cared more for the her than she'd even known. Sure, she'd cared about them as well; couldn't imagine her life without their friendship. She knew she loved them, and that they loved her.

She just hadn't realized exactly how much so the two boys loved her, was all.

It had been a day at the beach, she remembered. Louise had planned the whole day out, having rounded up her brother, sister and the Pesto trio. Logan had shown up at one point. That had been the trigger.

Louise closed her eyes and frowned angrily.

Logan. He had gotten under her skin; into her bloodstream. Something about him always drew her in. She hated how easily she'd let her guard down around him; hated how his touch ignited fire in her veins; hated how every thrust brought a moan or cry to her lips; hated how he constantly fucked her over while letting herself be fucked by him.

Hated the fact that even after she'd crossed the line between friends and lovers with the twins, she still couldn't stop herself from going with Logan when he saw fit to seek her out; all the while knowing how much it hurt the two boys.

She knew Andy hated Logan. She knew Ollie didn't care for him, though Ollie couldn't hate anyone. She knew the only reason they even put up with her constant back and forth was because they knew it had to be her to sever the connection. Otherwise she'd never truly be free, or let go. Otherwise she'd continue this destructive cat and mouse game of sex, lies, false hopes and tainted dreams.

A small bout of nausea rippled through Louise's stomach and she stilled in her spot. She could dismiss it as a reaction to her thoughts, but she knew better. She rested a hand just below her stomach. She did not want to be here, working this stupid catering job. This whole thing tasted bitter like bile.

Five months ago Logan had roped her into catering his grandmother's ninetieth birthday party. He'd fast talked her into this fucking gig and she'd in turn sweet talked her dad into it as well. Her eyes darted over to where her father and mother were busy cooking up and serving burgers.

Bob had at first wanted nothing to do with it; saying it was her responsibility to clean up her own messes. Yet she supposed the publicity and the nostalgia of cooking up burgers again had finally eaten away at the man. He'd caved last minute.

Then they found out Logan had also gotten Jimmy Pesto in on the whole deal and that had caused a shit storm. The only thing both fathers had agreed upon was roping their own kids into doing all the serving work. Louise summarized this was probably for the best.

She couldn't really cook worth a damn. Gene didn't know paprika from chile powder. Tina could grill a little but would most likely set something on fire. Jimmy Jr would improved upon Tina's mistake by catching something on fire that shouldn't be possible to catch on fire. Andy would just burn the food and Ollie would never leave the kitchen without it being perfect.

Thus now they were all stuck in one awkwardly arranged catering job for some old lady they didn't even know, getting shit from old people, dealing with stress, dealing with shitty kids, dealing with being somewhere your ex was, dealing with the fact the fucking asshat bastard hadn't even spoken to her since three months, two weeks and four days ago when she'd told him she needed a blood test from him which he'd at first tried to refuse until she threatened to castrate him with a spoon-

"Louise?"

The youngest Belcher woman snapped out of her internal insecurities and turned towards the owner of the voice.

"Oh, hey Tina. What's up?" Louise gave her sister a half grin.

"The tension in the room is at a staggering high, but I'm more concerned about you. You don't look so well. Are you feeling okay?"

"Honestly? I feel like shit, I'm tired and pissed off." She sighed and gave the older woman an apologetic grimace.

"Sorry I got you roped into this."

Tina smiled and shook her head.

"It's okay. I'm glad to help you when I can. We don't get to spend a lot of time together during the busy season, so I've been looking forward to this."

"You're not too upset about leaving the rugrat home?" Louise grinned.

While it was known Louise did not seem to tolerate kids in the least, she did seem to have a special exception for her niece. The girl was extremely adorable; having her mother's face and looks but her father's bright blue eyes and bright red-orange hair.

Little kid was also spunky as hell, and good lord could she be dramatic.

"I asked Teddy to babysit for us, so I'm not really worried."

"Nice."

Teddy, their father's long time customer and all around friend of the family for years, had once offered to babysit the Belcher trio so many years ago. The older man had turned out to actually be a rather good babysitter to them and had really helped Tina out of a jam. True, the eldest Belcher girl hadn't been on her best behavior, per say, but who could be when a seriously cute boy was requesting your company. . .and father's burgers?

Thus, it was Tina who'd come to ask the long time regular for his services once she and Jimmy Jr felt their daughter was old enough to be left with another adult.

"How do you do it, T? How do you make the whole 'Happy Lil' Home' thing look so. . . storybook? I look at you and Jim and just think 'How did she get this perfectly tailored little family deal to work?' You know?"

Tina smiled and gave a short laugh, but tilted her head and spoke softly.

"Jimmy Jr and I aren't perfect by any means. We have our fusses and our fights. We often have times when work overtakes the hours we'd normally have free to be together. We both constantly have our hands full with the businesses, let alone our daughter. All of it only works because we never forget how much we love each other and we never hide anything that's bothering us or never leave an argument unfinished. We work together through everything."

Louise gave her sister a half smile.

"You know I'm happy for you guys, right? I've always been your biggest fan."

"I know, and I have always appreciated that. If only you'd find someone too so I could return the favor, hmm?" Tina smirked and elbowed the petite girl.

"H-Hey, come on, knock it off! I don't. . .I don't do that. . wishy washy romance crap."

"Don't try to hide it from me Louise. I know."

"Wh-what? What do you know? I didn't say anything; there's nothing to tell." Louise suddenly felt a sinking pit form in her stomach.

Had Tina figured it out? Did she know? She hadn't told any of the family the new of her discovery from three months ago. Granted she wouldn't be able to hide it much longer, but-

"You didn't have to say anything. I can tell. You're involved with someone. From the looks of it, it's been for a while. So who is it? Are they here? Is it serious?"

"Whoa, whoa, T, calm down with the rapid fire questions. Hah, like wow, okay, you really think I'm in love with someone? Really? Like, I don't think so. No, no way, I can't be in love with someone. I mean, I don't even know what that's like. You know me! I'm Louise! I've have on and off boyfriends... nothing serious..."

"I never said love, so you just proved my point."

Louise gaped a moment, before shaking her head, and regretting the action afterwards.

"Tina, I'm not. . .I don't. . It's just really, really complicated okay?"

"So it's two guys? Oh, well that's no big deal."

"No big- . . . No, no it is. It's real big. It's colossal big. It's I don't even know where the fuck my life is going big! I've always known Tina! I've always had a plan of action, an angle, a path to follow. Now... it's GONE! BAM! WHOOSH! Out the WINDOW!"

Some of the patrons around the two women startled slightly at the sudden outburst coming from the younger woman, but tried not to make their stares so obvious.

"Louise, it's okay. We don't always stay our course."

"I DO! I always stay the course! I am suppose to be the reckless take-no-shit-I'm-not-your-housewife Belcher girl! The rebel! The black sheep! Sure I took over the business, but I'm reckless! I'm foul mouthed and a wise ass! I'm not meant to be someone's significant other and play house and be a mother- I don't like kids, Tina!"

"Louise?" Tina frowned. She hadn't realized her sister was going through some very serious issues. Louise did have a bad habit of keeping too much to herself.

"Everything is different. Everything is fucked up and different and I don't like it because it scares the living shit out of me, and I'm not worth the devotion I get! I'm not you! Oh my god, Tina, you are such a precious person! Everyone adores you! You deserved that adoration! Gene! He's a lovable oaf! He's also adorable in his own right! Me? I'm a fucking hellion! I do and say things I shouldn't, I bitch constantly, I plot things that any seasoned felon would think twice about! I've put people I care about in dangerous situations. I do it all the time. I've put myself in dangerous situations, and all I do is worry them to death. I've abused our friendship for my own gain and all they've ever done is be my friend. All they've ever done is be there for me."

Tina watched her sister's now pale face shift between panic, hysteria, hate and fear. The older Belcher girl kept quite. Louise was finally breaking a defensive wall, and letting lose snippets of a life Tina hadn't know the girl was living. Tina didn't miss Louise's use of pronoun choice either, yet at this point, didn't push it. Tina had always had an open mind about many things, so for all she knew, 'they' could have easily been a woman as much a man; or perhaps it could very well be two people Louise was talking about. Hell, maybe more than that. Tina would always support Louise in her choices. So long as no one was being murdered of course.

"Imagine life without 'them'." Tina said suddenly.

Louise looked up from the ground at her sister. The expression on her face was like a cross between abject horror and incomprehension.

"I can't." She whispered.

"Why not?"

"It's all I know. They've always been there. You're asking me to imagine fourteen years of my life done differently because I'd have made completely different choices without them there."

Something danced across Tina's brain, and for a split second, she had a moment of shock; until it was overrun by logic, reason, and a general sense of everything making sense. Louise exhaled loudly, straightening up and clearing her throat.

"Okay.. well, I've gushed about my inner demons a bit too much for my liking as I've got a bad taste in my mouth now. I'm gonna go check on Dad and see how things are going. We'll catch up after this crapfest is over, 'kay?"

"Louise; one thing." Tina said quickly as she put a hand on her sister's shoulder.

"Don't ever feel like you don't deserve love. If someone feels you are worth loving, then they see something in you that you yourself don't. Let them love you, and in return, allow yourself to love someone back. It's wishy-washy romance crap, I know. But you don't have to be the Belcher Bad Ass all the time. You are allowed to be lovely-dovey. No one would dare think less of you for it. It might be hard at first; scary even, but just take it and give it, and don't hold back. You might even realize it's another part of your life you can't imagine not having."

Louise looked at Tina with a bit of awe. A moment passed and she then gave a half chuckle and grinned.

"Dive in head first; don't worry if it's the shallow end. Got it. Jimbo better count his blessings he has you."

"Oh he does... every night." Tina gave her sister a look, to which Louise batted away Tina's hand.

"GAH! TINA!" Louise moved swiftly away as Tina gave a soft laugh.

"What's so funny?" Came a sudden inquiry from right behind Tina's left ear.

She gave a half turn to see Jimmy Jr standing behind her, giving her a slightly curious but amused look.

"Situational irony." Tina smiled and moved around to wrap her arms around her husband's neck.

"Ah ha." Jimmy Jr monotoned.

He wrapped his own arms around her waist and pulled her in close for a kiss. Tina hummed softly in response and shifted against his chest. After a moment, they broke the kiss; however Jimmy Jr let his forehead rest against his wife's own; their noses touching just slightly.

"You want to take a break with me?" Jimmy Jr said softly, though with a hint of suggestiveness.

"Are you trying to seduce me Mr. Poplopavich?" Tina returned his coyness with a little of her own.

"I certainly are, Mrs. Poplopavich."

"Well it's working." She smirked and pulled away, but let her hands glide down his arms and grab a hold of his hands, tugging the other with her as the two of them moved off the dinner floor and towards the nearest exit. They needed a break anyway; they'd both been working fairly hard today.

"Wait, I was half joking. You do know we've only got thirty minutes, right?" Jimmy Jr gave the woman an assumed yet concerned look as they stopped at the door of the ladies employee restroom.

"Then we better hurry." Tina grabbed the man by his uniform's tie and yanked him inside.

~ o ~

Louise could already tell something was wrong with the way her Dad was twitching, and muttering under his breath. Her Mother didn't seem to be doing much better.

"What's going on? What's wrong?" Louise came up and looked over her father's shoulder to see the grill he was bent over.

"What's wrong is that we've got about ten orders of burgers waiting, of which half want theirs medium and half want them... well done... and I just ran out of propane on this grill. There was suppose to be an extra tank, but it was never delivered. I can't cook burgers without that propane. This grill doesn't do charcoal, or I'd switch to that."

"We're also running out of condiments, which also didn't get delivered. I've already run out of pickles, and I'm about to run out of tomatoes." Linda added in to Bob's rant.

"And JP wouldn't have propane for any reason, but shouldn't he have the other stuff?" Louise was already trying to solve the mini crisis, thinking up ideas as she spoke.

"Even if Jimmy Pesto had propane, I wouldn't trust it. Plus I think he's running out of supplies as well." Bob focused on getting the couple of burgers already on the grill as perfect as possible with what little heat was left.

"Okay, I can call Mickey and get a tank over here in fifteen other is gonna reach more in the thirty minute time frame." Louise already had her phone out and dialing.

"Wait, Mickey as in Mickey the bank robber slash Wonder Wharf worker, Mickey?" Linda rose an eyebrow.

"Yeah, him, shush. Yo! Mickey! My man! How ya doin'? Great, great. Listen, I've got a four-oh-four I need your help with. Propane tank. Yep, that's it. No no, it's for this catering gig... yeah, sure, just.. try to wear something nice? You wanna blend in, not stick out. Eh, nah, this crowds all Old Folks Home... okay, okay... thanks babe; love ya, bye!"

Louise hung up and turned towards her parent.

"Okay, propane is on it's way."

"Louise, how did-"

"Shush, shush, I've got my ways, you've got yours, let's just leave it at that."

"But-"

"Bubp bubp bubp!"

"Oh my God, fine. Just, get us some condiments, alright?"

Louise grinned and moved off just a ways before a high pitched whistling caught her attention.

"Hey, you with the ears!"

"It's Louise, JP."

"Yeah, okay, sure. Look; I don't know how this little show of yours started or how your thought process works, but I can't do anything if I'm running out of my product!"

"I'm making the call on that right now, so just give me a list of what you need."

"Alfredo sauce, broccoli, those bagged chicken strips, pepper, and probably a new microwave, because the one back here just crapped out on me."

"Wait, you broke the convection oven?!"

"I wasn't using the oven, the microwave above it! And I didn't break it! It just sparked and stopped working."

"That is a con-... ugh, just... shut up, sit down and serve what you've got done. I'm making my calls now. I'll call Teddy out. He can fix the microwave." Louise barked, before moving away quickly.

Once away from the Pesto father, Louise growled lightly. Teddy was babysitting for Tina and Jay Ju, so she actually couldn't call him. Culinary Crusin' would take forty minutes to get here. Al's All In Dinner Deals was closed by now. Handy Randy could fix the convection oven, if she could get him to answer his phone. Or she could call Wine and Dine and have them discreetly shuffle the food in the back and make it look like JP was making it, but that would give the asshole way too much credit. What was the number to Fresh Feed? Didn't they deliver in bulk?

"Louise?" The voice startled the girl out of her train of thought as much as the sudden hand upon her shoulder and she turned quick and snapped.

"WHAT!?"

Andy frowned, pulling his hand away slightly, looking worried and concerned.

"I came over to see if you were okay. You've been flighty all day, like a hummingbird trapped in a shoebox. Is everything okay?"

"No, Andy, everything sucks. Shit's been rolling downhill since noon and now is when everything has decided to explode all at once. I'm getting a headache trying to sort all this out and I don't want to be here." Louise spat out, her ire catching up with her.

For a moment, Louise felt her legs shake, and the slight step she took, almost caused her to fall. She found her footing, luckily, though the wave of sick did nothing to help. Her hand flew to her lower stomach as she bent slightly over, her other hand resting on her upper thigh. Andy was next to her, a hand against the small of her back; the other on her arm.

"I'm fine. I'm good. Just.."

"Is it...?" Andy said softly, moving a hand to rest over Louise's own.

As he did so, Louise shifted, and gently pushed the now taller Pesto twin back.

"Get back to work. I'll be fine. Try to spread out what you've got left. It's gonna be a bit before we're back up to par." Louise moved away towards the drink table.

Andy stood in place a moment. His concerned expression fading into his normally seen apathetic look.

"She's being stubborn again isn't she?"

Andy sighed and crossed his arms, looking down at the ground.

"Yes. Always. Forever."

"She wouldn't be Louise if she wasn't."

"I guess."

Ollie chuckled as he playfully bumped his hip and shoulder against his brother.

"Having second thoughts?"

"Not at all."

"Then we're still going through with it?"

"Are you having second thoughts?"

"Of course not."

The two boys stood in silence for a moment before turning towards one another and sharing a look.

"I'm scared shitless."

"I know. I can feel it."

"ANDY! OLLIE! QUIT STANDING AROUND AND GET BACK TO WORK!" Jimmy Pesto shouted from across the room.

JP's booming voice had a way of echoing through a room, but thankfully since there was a live band playing music in the large banquet room, it helped to cover the embarrassment the two felt as they quickly made their way back into the employee area. However it did nothing to break them of their resolve to carry forth with their plan. It had taken some time, and a lot of carefully constructed rendezvous; all in secret. Yet they'd managed to pull the first requirement off. Now was the upcoming moment of truth. Maybe they could help salvage this shitty day and end it on a much happier, celebratory note.

~ o ~

The hour that it took for everything to be delivered and back on schedule had to have been the longest hour of Louise's life thus far. It had been hellish, with constant complaints, bartering, extra favors and picking up some side work. However it was all over, and Louise felt both mentally and physically exhausted. She really wanted a drink. She was leaning against the drink table and eyed some of the bourbon, gin, and rum... hell even the Merlot was considered at this point.

She couldn't do it. Wouldn't. It wouldn't be right; could be dangerous.

"I thought you were suppose to be a professional at this business?"

Louise raked her nails against the tablecloth, inhaling deeply and slowly. That voice. God, that sickening better-than-thou voice. Putting on a front, she half turned, and gave the man behind her a haughty smile.

"So he decided to grace me with his presences I see. Crawling back up from the pit of hell he so coveted. Got tired of dodging me during the event?"

Logan rolled his eyes and scoffed, moving towards the table and grabbed up a rum and coke.

"It might surprise you to know, but I'm pretty popular here. This is Gram's party, but all her guests just love me. Or well, what they see. Mm, this is pretty good. You should have one." Logan gave her a smirk.

"You know I can't." Louise fixed him with a gaze that would freeze over hell itself.

"Not my fault." He tossed back the drink as if it were a shot.

"What makes you so sure?" Louise gave the boy a sneer.

He looked at her with a sideways glance, and slowly set his glass down on the table. He moved a step; invading the girl's personal space. He loomed a head over her; which he knew she always hated.

"Because if it was, you'd have been at my door demanding I pay up. Louise Belcher is too prideful to take handouts, but she'll rake anyone across the coals for a dollar if she knows there's a way to do it."

"Asshole."

"And yet you kept coming back." He inched forward as he spoke.

Louise felt her back connect with the drink tables edge, and the hand she'd rested upon it was suddenly covered over. Her temper was rapidly approaching critical, and smelling the rum oh his breath, almost tasting it on her lips; he was pushing closer.

"I'll bet it's not too late for a quick ride."

The very notion of Logan's implication caused Louise's body to light on fire and shiver in disgust at the same time. It made her both sick and keyed up. Her libido had been all over the damn place as of late, which left for a lot of confusing, frustrating and . . .fan-fucking-tastic nights.

A quick jab to the gut with her free hand was enough for Logan to release her from his grip, and move a foot away from her personal space. He winced only slightly, thanking the fact he'd chosen in his younger years to start working out his abs.

Louise moved away briskly, turning as she spoke.

"I'm only here for this job. Once it's over, I'll never have to see your sorry ass ever again. I'm done with you Logan. I'm never coming back."

"You say that now-"

"I should have said it a long time ago." Louise grit her teeth and quickly made her retreat away from Logan.

She was pissed. She was livid. She was raged, and she was sick of this job, sick of this day, sick of dealing with everyone and everything.

"Louise?"

"Not now, Ollie."

"Louise, wai-"

"Not now, Andy."

"But we want-"

"It can wait. I'm not in the mood. I don't care."

"Can we just-"

"No!"

"Louise!"  
"Louise!"

It was like a thunder crack went off in her head, and she spun around so quickly on her heels, she thought her vision was swimming. Yet it didn't stop her from the eminent explosion this day had promised to deliver, not saying when or how or on who. . . only that it would happen.

"WHAT?! WHAT THE FUCK IS IT YOU HAVE TO SAY THIS VERY MINUTE THAT'S SO FUCKING IMPORTANT IT CAN'T WAIT UNTIL THIS FUCKING PISS ASS JOB IS OVER ALONG WITH THIS BULLSHIT DAY DEALING WITH THESE FUCKING ASSHOLES WHO HAVE BITCHED AND COMPLAINED ABOUT EVERY FUCKING LITTLE DETAIL THAT WENT WRONG?! WHAT?!

And of course since it wasn't foretold when this explosion would occur, Louise wouldn't have known that at this moment, the live band had chosen to take their breaks and that the lady whose party this was had wished to give a speech. Needless to say, what was said, was not the lady's intended speech. Thus everyone; guests and all present in the room, were silent; in shock and looking as if a murder had just been committed before them.

"What. . uhm.. did we miss something?" Tina whispered quietly as she and Jimmy Jr appeared in the room next to her father.

The silence stretched out, for how long, no one was sure.

Louise didn't give a damn about any of it as she stood in place, taking slow deep breath, starring at the two twins in front of her.

Andy and Ollie looked stricken for the first few minutes. However as if a spell was suddenly broken and they were free, the two shared a look as if sharing a thought. They both dropped to the floor, each on one knee; though opposite the other. They moved their linked arms up, and Ollie' hand rested atop a small black box Andy held in his palm.

They could already see the heat dying away from the girls eyes, slowly being replaced by confusion and uncertainty. If there had been real fire sweeping around the girl, it'd had suddenly been snuffed out by a large gust of wind.

"Louise?"  
"Louise?"

A slight pause as Ollie opened the box, and Andy pushed their arms up slightly.

"Will you marry us?" The two spoke in tandem.

Louise stood, planted in place. She wasn't moving an inch, yet her heart felt like ripping out of her chest and running a marathon across town; maybe even across state. The silence was defining, and her throat hurt from her screaming. Her body was covered in goosebumps, and their question was repeating over and over in her mind.

She finally took a step, then another, and trembling (she was trembling? She didn't tremble! No, no, was it suddenly cold in here?) gently took the box from their hands.

The ring wasn't the most magnificent thing in the world. It wasn't overblown. It was simple, sweet, and had three set gemstones. It has a simple design on the band. It was silver, not gold.

She held it up close.

Andy and Ollie waited, holding their breaths.

The box snapped shut and fell to the floor; sounding like a gunshot in the too quite place. Louise's fists where clenched and she was still trembling.

"Stupid." She whispered.

The girl turned and walked out of the room.

The room remained silent as all eyes shifted towards the two brothers. Slowly they stood up, unlinking their arms. Ollie looked worriedly towards the exit. He turned to Andy, about to ask him what to do, yet frowned. Andy looked hurt, angry, and embarrassed.

Without a word, Andy turned and started walking in the opposite direction. He got four steps before Ollie reached out and grabbed his brother's arm. Andy turned on him, eyes flashing. Ollie starred back. They stood there without words for a moment. Onlookers would think they were having a starring contest. Yet it was much more than that. They had always been able to read each others thoughts and feelings from just looks alone.

Still during all this time, no one else had the gall or balls to make a sound or talk or upset this delicate moment; as if it was all glass that would shatter with a mere touch.

The clacking of Louise's heels, slow and heavy, came back into the banquet hall. The two boys looked up and their eyes widened slightly. Louise stood a few feet away, looking down at the ground.

"Stupid...stupid...stupid..." She whispered, hoarsely.

She stood there, muttering the word, as her hands moved to the top of her head, and tugged at the pink ears adorned there. Tears had dared to form, and now she couldn't stop them from falling, couldn't stop saying 'stupid', couldn't stop the words her sister spoke to her earlier flood her mind again.

The two twins watched as Louise broke down before them. While only the privileged few ever saw her in such a state, it was still a rare thing to see from the woman. She was always so guarded. She hated showing weakness.

"Stupid..stupid..." Her voice cracked, as she tried to force back the racking sobbing she knew were coming.

Her shoulders shook lightly. She was gritting her teeth. Her tears were falling quickly. Her clenched fists tugging her ears down passed her chin; knuckles white. It was then when both boys noticed the glint of reflecting light from above them bouncing off the ring on Louise's finger. Ollie let a short laugh, though it was broken by him choking up a little. Andy felt the sting of tears hit him hard, and fought to keep a straight face himself. Both of them reached out, arms wrapping around the young woman, and pulled her into their embrace.

From off the the side, Linda was also in hysterical tears. She had a wad of napkins in one hand, and was gripping her husband's arm with the other. Said man was looked shocked from the revelation that his youngest daughter was involved with anyone this seriously; let alone the fact it was more than one person at a time; let alone the fact that these guys were Andy and Ollie Pesto, Louise's childhood friends.

Tina was smiling from ear to ear as she wiped away the few tears that leaked their way out of her eyes. The scene was so full of emotion, and she idly wondered if her sister would let her borrow this for one of her upcoming novels. The only reason she wasn't shocked like her father was due to the fact that Tina had figured it out while talking to Louise earlier. . .she just wasn't one hundred percent sure if she'd been correct in assuming. She glanced up at her husband, whose own expression was actually mirroring Bob's shocked out of left field look. Tina gave a chuckle and leaned against the tall ginger's arm; head resting on his shoulder.

The trio were oblivious to all of this. Right then and there, it was only the three of them. The two boys doted on the girl; showering her with affection, love, kisses. The girl was slowly being brought out of her breakdown, yet still in an emotional state. The tears no longer from mental anguish and fatigue, but of joy and elation; both welcome; both scary.

"I-I don't deserve you guys. Not after everything-"

"You deserve anything and everything, Louise. Nothing will ever make me thing otherwise." Ollie, whose forehead rested against her temple, whispered in her ear.

"When it's truly mattered, you've always been there for us. We'll always be here for you." Andy also had his forehead resting against the girl's own; opposite Ollie.

"Let me be your shield."  
"Let me be your sword."

"We love you, Louise." They said in unison, and Louise bit her lip and let go of the pink ears.

She took hold of Andy's left hand, Ollie's right hand, and laced her fingers with theirs.

"I... I can't imagine my life without you two in it. There's just no way; you've always been there... and I don't want to imagine life without you there. I'd be lying if I said I could. I'm terrified of what's coming and I'm terrified of losing you because of how I act; how I am. I love-" Louise's voice hitched; but she barreled through it.

"I love you two, too. So much. I love you, Andrew. I love you, Oliver."

She pulled each one down just a tad and gave them each a kiss.

And again silence seemed to go on forever in the banquet hall. Yet like all good things, they must eventually come to an end. The sound of slow, meticulous clapping echoed across the way, and Louise, Andy and Ollie snapped their attentions toward the offender.

"You've always managed to find a way to surprise me Louise, though I have to say, I didn't realize how far you'd fallen." Logan smirked, standing a not too short distance from the group of three.

Andy sneered, and began to move towards the older man; however Louise held him back and shook her head. She also tightened her grip on Ollie's hand, just for good measure. She muttered something quietly, which seemed to keep them at bay.

"So I just have to ask; I'm dying to know. Which one of you knocked up our little princess?"

Again, Louise had to make sure her grip was strong. Andy was seething, and even though Ollie looked only mildly angered, Louise noticed his grip on her hand was getting painful and his knuckles were white. There had also been some collective gasps from the surrounding patrons, and a quick glance over to where her parents were revealed that her father had fainted, her mother looked both shocked and worried, Tina looked excited, Jay Ju looked zoned out and Gene had froze half way through a bite of his Cuban sandwich. Brilliant.

"Logan, just stop." Louise said tiredly.

She was done with today, and too tired to really fight.

"Look, let's call a spade a spade. I'm just done with today. We're gonna leave now, so you and everyone here can finish out your evening. Really sorry about the trouble by the way, everyone; just... timing for this did not go over well, ha ha... yeah. So we'll just go. I'm sure JP can handle the rest of your catering tonight; isn't that right, JP?!"

Jimmy Pesto snapped out of his flabbergasted state, only to babble like a fish.

"See, so, yeah, there you go. Again, sorry about your party Grandma Bush! Shit happens."

Logan's grandmother nodded at the young girl's statement as if agreeing whole heartily with her.

"Let's go Andy, Ollie. I'm sure the others will be alright with the clean up." Louise eyed the twins, then glanced over to her family again.

Tina was giving the girl a smile and a nod, followed by a shooing motion. Louise returned the smile. She really did love that her sister was always being supportive of her. Turning towards the exit, Louise began to leave; Andy and Ollie in tow; hands laced and arms linked.

"Louise, don't run out just yet. I want to give you a gift. I mean, since you were so nice enough to share this little moment with us, why don't I share something as well?"

"Logan, we're done here."

"You know, I've seen you pull of some major schemes before, but this one takes the cake; really."

Louise came to a dead stop.

"What?"

"Oh come on, you really want me to believe that was a real proposal?"

Louise's eyes widened slightly. Andy and Ollie looked confused, but indignant. Sure it wasn't exactly the most romantic or well thought out idea, but the two had sort of made this decision only a week ago. They didn't exactly have months of planning time.

"What are you saying?" Louise said softly, a thin veil of anger mixing with utter confusion.

"I'm saying that you aren't fooling me. You might have everyone else in this room believing this little farce, but it isn't working on me."

Louise stood, mouth agape. She just could not come up with a proper retort to his accusations.

"What did you say to me some years ago? Hmm? That marriage was a no-can-do for you? That being tied down wasn't your style and you needed to be free to fly?"

She felt her face burn at that; feeling shame and embarrassment rise up within her. What the older man said was true; she had told him those things one night some years ago when she was seeing him frequently. She'd said a lot of things, really; mostly under the assumption that what she was sharing with him was in confidence.

"Besides that, we both know you can't stay away. You think this changes anything?"

Louise swallowed, teeth grit.

"I'm done with you Logan. Done. Finished."

"You just keep telling yourself that, Bun-Bun, but I for one, am not done with you." Logan chuckled, and as he ended this sentence, he took a few paces back and grabbed up the microphone from the stage the band had been playing upon just prior.

"I'd like to give you a little send off for tonight, if I may?" With that, he waved over two others, who jumped up onto the stage with him.

Louise recognized the two other men; friends of Logan's he's had since his high school days. She didn't know what the bastard was up to, or what he was thinking. She wanted to leave; to get out of here and go have some fun. Then the two older men began to play and she found herself locked in place. She recognized the song right away, and felt her face burn as the redness in her face flared. She knew what was coming. Any minute now.

"Baby I'm preyin' on you tonight, hunt you down, eat you alive; just like animals, animals, like animals-mals.."

An entire banquet room full of strangers, and all of them would bare witness to Louise being subjected to this embarrassing torment.

"So whacha tryin' to do to me? It's like we can't stop; we're enemies... but we get along when I'm inside you." Logan hopped off the stage.

"You're like a drug, that's killin' me. I cut you out entirely. But I get so high when I'm inside you." He sauntered towards the three, and began to circle around them.

"Yeah, you can start over, you can run free. You can find other fish in the sea-" He waved towards Andy as he sang. "You can pretend it's meant to be, but you can't stay away from me." He eyed the girl as he came full circle.

"I can still hear you makin' that sound; taking me down, rolling on the ground. You can pretend that it was me, but no."

Louise's ire was starting to climb, and her grip on the twins was so tight, she vaguely wondered if her nails were drawing blood.

"Maybe you think you can hide. I can smell your scent for miles; just like animals, animals, like animals-mals." The older male stepped back a few paces, his eyes daring her to come at him.

Louise didn't move. She wouldn't play his games anymore.

"I love your lies, I'll eat 'em up; but don't deny the animal that comes alive when I'm inside you."

At this point, even Ollie was mirroring the expression adorned on his brother's face, and made an attempt to go after the offensive asshole when he slunk his way back towards them.

"Yeah, you can start over, you can run free. You can find other fish in the sea-" Logan gave Ollie a hard stare before turning back to Louise. "You can pretend it's meant to be, but you can't stay away from me."

"Yeah, yeah yeah; ya-ao, whoa-o-o, whoa-o-o.."  
'Just like animals, animals, like animals-mals'  
'Just like animals'  
"Yeah-"  
'Animals'  
"Yeah-"  
'Like animals-mals'  
"Yeah..." He stomped and threw his head back.

"AAAAHHHOOOOOOUUUUU!"

Louise hated, hated, hated the fact that Logan had found out about her crush on former child popstar Boo Boo; for once he had found out this particular information, he'd done quite well at emulating the former famous singer. He'd used this tactic many a times to get her to submit to doing things she either wasn't in the mood for, or tried to pawn off for a later time. It was something in the way he moved; the way he swayed. It was also in the eyes; the way they commanded action.

This time she had two people determined to keep her level headed and pull her away from any such thoughts. In fact, they were attempting to pull her away right now.

"No Girl don't lie-"  
"Lie, lie, lie."

She forced her eyes shut, shook her head, and turned towards the exit.

"You can't deny-"  
"Niy, Niy, Niy."

Her grip on the boys' hands was tight, and her resolve was steeled. No more.

"The beast inside."  
"Side, side, side."

No more.

"Yeah, yeah, Yeah!"

~ o ~

The night air was crisp and cool against her skin, and the air was clear and clean. It also carried with it the faint scent of the ocean, as this catering gig had taken them out to this beautiful resort overlooking a cliff. She felt like she'd been cooped up some some kind of prison and now she was finally free! Thus it was no wonder she wanted to get as far away from this place and as quickly as possible. There was just one problem.

"Uhm, are we going to walk home? It'll take all night... I mean we can but-"

"Sorry, Ollie... I sorta forgot we carpooled to get here. I just needed to get out of there so badly; and kinda left everyone holding the bag." Louise sighed and crossed her arms.

"Just give me a second; I can think of something."

"You could...or..." Andy pulled out a set of keys from his pocket and twirled them around his finger.

"We could just take Logan's car."

Louise's arms fell to her sides for a moment before Andy tossed the set of keys over to the petite woman. She looked up from her hands to the blonde.

"You...sticky fingered son of a bitch." Louise broke into a wide grinning smile. "How?"

"I guess during his little song and dance he got a little too close." Andy gave the girl a smirk.

"Ah, now I feel bad; all I got was this." Ollie pulled something out of his pocket and presented it to the others.

Said item was non other than a Visa Giftcard, claiming to be good for three hundred dollars.

"JACKPOT!" Louise barked as she snatched up the card like it was a gift from God and held it up to the moonlight.

"Damn, Ollie, you banked! I can't believe you even did that!" Andy tackled his brother, laughing as he did.

Less than five minutes later, the trio had hopped into the car they found to be Logan's and drove off into the night; heading for home. Well, mostly home. They did make a few stops along the way... they had to ditch the car at some point right?

It was about eleven in the evening when they rolled up to the lighthouse. No one was around at this hour and it was quite. Louise killed the engine but only put the car in neutral. Carefully they got out of the vehicle, and moved around to the trunk of the car.

"Okay, on three... one... two... three!"

Louise and Andy pushed against the car, and slowly, it started to roll. Yet it wasn't moving very fast, nor easily. Louise turned back around to see Ollie fidgeting behind her.

"Ollie, come on! We all agreed to do this, after all the shitass has done."

"I know, I know... I'm just worried about what'll happen to us; I don't want you to go to jail, Louise! Plus, you shouldn't even be doing something this strenuous in your condition!"

"Ollie, it's okay. We're not going to jail. There's no one here and no witnesses. Also, I'll be fine for a while. You don't need to worry. I'm only three months."

"Still, I think we should-

"Ollie. Logan called you Tweedle Dumber because he couldn't believe your sincerity was real, and thought you were dumber than a grade schooler."

"Trash it." Ollie deadpanned a moment later.

Louise and Andy shared a look before laughing, and pulling their third group member into helping them ditch the car. It didn't take long anymore, and soon enough the car buckled under its own weight as it no longer had leverage to support it. The resounding crashing noise was pleasing and satisfying to Louise's ears.

"Okay, NOW we can go!" The three booked it out of there, laughing into the night as they ran.

The wind was breezing passed her skin and she felt excited and happy and overjoyed and she wasn't sure why. As they raced down a small sloped clearing, Louise suddenly felt two arms wrap around her from behind, and lifted her just enough off the ground to spin her around in a circle. The chorus of shouts and laughing didn't stop; until they all took a tumble into the grass beneath them. For a while, the three were quiet, looking up at the night sky.

"I'm scared as hell, you know?" Louise spoke softly, and Andy and Ollie turned to look at her.

"I never really thought about ... settling down, or having a kid. I didn't think that kind of life was the kind I was meant to have."

Andy shifted, and moved so that he was propped up above her.

"You think you're the only one who's terrified? We're in this together, Louise."

"Yeah, you've got us. You're not alone." Ollie mirrored his brother's posture.

The Belcher woman stared up at the two faces she'd known most her life. Honesty, Sincerity, Loyalty...Love. She could see it all in their eyes. They meant every word. They would be by her side, always; through thick and then and-

"Yes." She said it quietly.

Confusion met her gaze and she felt her cheeks burn. She swallowed; feeling silly, but pushed forth.

"Till death do us part. Yes."

Clarity dawned in their eyes then, and Louise had no defense against the sudden onslaught of affections being bestowed upon her. Not that she'd really wish to stop it.

It would be a few more hours before they got home; blowing through three hundred dollars in what Louise called their per-bachelor/bachelorete party spree; courtesy one Logan Barry Bush. Tomorrow they could worry about all the trifles and resulting fallout from friends and family alike. Tomorrow they could start to stress out about what needed to be done. Tomorrow could wait just a little longer.

Because the night belonged to lovers; and this night belonged to them.

~ x ~


End file.
